


Defender of Forks

by Cynder2013



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, References to polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynder2013/pseuds/Cynder2013
Summary: Argue with her all you'd like, Keenan. You're not going to change the mind of a former Winter Girl.
Kudos: 1





	Defender of Forks

I liked Forks a lot better before the vampires showed up.

I had been the Winter Girl for almost a century before Rika replaced me. After that I traveled for a long time before I found Forks, Washington. Forks was always cloudy but never cold enough to get lots of snow, and the humans there seemingly had no vices to speak of. There were no Court faeries there.

Although it wasn’t as warm as I would have liked, I settled in Forks. Other Solitary faeires passed through once and a while, but overall it was quiet. I liked the quiet.

After a few years, I decided that I wanted to go to school. I had been human before girls were expected to go to school and my parents hadn’t had much education. I didn’t learn to read until after I became the Winter Girl.

I chose the name Angela Weber. It was my sister’s name after she was married. I got myself enrolled at Forks High School and tweaked my glamour until it was perfect, not pretty, but not ugly either, just forgettable. Even though I wasn’t planning to, I made friends. I enjoyed my classes. For the first time in two centuries I was really happy.

And then the vampires had to come and screw it up.

Actually, blaming the Cullens for everything is unfair. They seemed to like the quiet too, they were blending in. I’m sure if they had been left alone they would age out of the town and be gone in a few years.

But that didn’t happen, all because of Isabella Swan.

Isabella Swan fell in love with a vampire and then this town went to hell.

Now, I like Isabella, but her choice of boyfriends is worse than mine was when I was a human. First, she chooses a vampire and causes a bunch of other vampires to come to town who are not as friendly as the Cullens. Do you know how hard it is to stop vampires from killing humans? I would rather fight with one of the Dark Court’s Hounds, it would be less painful.

Her other boyfriend turned out to be a shapeshifter who only became a shapeshifter because there are vampires around all the time. And she dragged him around on a string until her wedding to the vampire. Turns out that faeires and humans can do polyamory but vampires and shapeshifters cannot.

So, Isabella and the vampire got married, and then Isabella came back from the honeymoon pregnant with a half vampire baby that is currently draining the life out of her, you know the type. I’ve been keeping an eye on her and she looks like she’s ready to be torn apart by her baby any day now. The shapeshifters want to kill her and the baby and her shapeshifter boy toy has changed sides with two others to try to protect her. As soon as that baby’s out, Forks is going to become a war zone, and it seems like I’m the only one trying to protect the other humans around here.

So, that’s why I won’t come fight your war, Keenan. Now get out of my house.


End file.
